1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of audiovisual data access and, more particularly, to a method and system for accessing audiovisual data in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a typical configuration of a personal computer system. As shown, the system includes a processor 110, a north bridge chip 120, a system memory 130, a south bridge chip 140, a hard disk controller 141 and a hard disk 150. The hard disk 150 has a partition region and stores an operating system. The processor 110 executes the operating system through the north bridge chip 120 and stores corresponding data in the system memory 130. As shown in FIG. 2, when an application program 210 is to access a file stored in the hard disk, the operating system 220 sends corresponding information to a device driver 230 in accordance with a file system. The device driver 230 sets the registers of the hard disk controller 141 in accordance with an instruction sent by the operating system, and the hardware of the hard disk controller 141 executes corresponding access instructions to the hard disk 150, thereby reading or writing data from or to the hard disk 150.
A typical file system has a sector size of 4K bytes, which can conveniently access numerous small-size files and avoid wasting the sectors of the hard disk 150. However, a typical audiovisual file has a very large size and is read and written consecutively, and the typical file system is not good at managing and protecting such a data. In addition, the file system and the audiovisual file are stored in a same partition region of the hard disk 150. At this point, when the file system is damaged, it can cause the audiovisual file to become incapable of being read.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method and system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.